vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tellerite
Created by: D.C. Fontana *'Appearance:' Star Trek of course, first seen as the argumentative (later dead) Ambassador in Journey to Babel. Jay and Garry's Vista City game. *'Number of Members:' Billions *'Nature of Members:' Humanoid mammals that average shorter and more rotund than Humans. Tellerite faces are marked by a broad, flat, upturned nose and small eyes. Their hands have three fingers including thumb. They are quite dexterous in spite of their broad fingers.They find Human room temperature to be cold, indicative of a higher body temperature. Tellarites are an impatient people. They are also known for their "stubborn pride". They have a propensity toward strong emotion. *'Culture:' It is seen that Tellerites enjoy a good argument. Argument is considered a sport on Tellar. Tellarites often begin an interaction with a series of complaints; this is how they start arguments with someone they had recently met. If they had nothing to complain about they would simply insult the person. Because of their ability to argue Tellarites made excellent politicians. Tellarite cuisine is dominated by raw fruits and vegetables. Tellarites considered canine to be something of a delicacy. *'Organization:' Hierarchical. *'Game Role:' A local warp drive race. *'World Role:' That life thing happening. *'Relative Influence:' Minor locally. However they have some time with warp drive under their belts. *'Public or Secret?:' Public or course. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Get fat and rich. *'Relative Wealth:' Decent. *'Group advantages:' They have had warp drove for about 50 years and are moving in local space. They have found most of the ways a warp drive can kill you. Tellerites are excellent engineers and traders. *'Special Abilities:' Tellerites have long dealt in what they call "trade magic" Magic to determine if one is being dealt with fairly, and to assure that one is not lied to. Many of their traders are at lease minor magicians familiar with the trade magic. Any trade ship will have at least one crewman that can cast these rituals. *'Group disadvantages:' Argumentative. *'Special disadvantages:' Tellerites do not handle cold well. *'Those who favor them:' Those that see a buck to be made. *'Those opposed to them:' People that don't like to argue. *'Area of Operation:' Local space *'Headquarters Location:' Teller Prime *'Public Face:' Argumentative traders and solid friends. *'Notable Members:' *'History of the Organization:' First arrived at Earth in 2012 after noticing warp activity in the area. They are conducting arguments to trade currently. *'State Department File:' Thus far the Tellerites have been up front and forward with their desires and expectations. They are highly interested in the advanced technology ships the ADF is pushing. The problem with this is the Telleries and the Ane are oil and water. Sitting in on the two is a hard day. They want trade, and are some pretty hard nosed dealers. The Ane have said they are good and fast friends. *'CIA File:' To date the Tellerites have not demonstrated they are a threat to the United States. We are a long way from assessing the intelligence available from the Telleites as we have yet to visit their home planet. *'Bureau 13 File:' Tellerites are yet another shape of people. Their approach to magic is up front and straight forward. So far the Tellerites have made no work for us. The State Department isn't so lucky. Category:Alien Races Category:Space Category:Business